


Legacy

by sapphiresnow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One-Shot, Rambling, idk really, pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresnow/pseuds/sapphiresnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruby came in a blazing fire, melting what defenses she had until there was nothing left. Ruby held her tight and never let go. "</p><p>Late night thoughts by Weiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> first time i've ever written a fic...  
> pretty much just character study  
> be gentle pls

All her life, Weiss has always associated herself with ice.

It was her semblance. Ice was her element of choice, the default setting of Myrtenaster. She used it in battles. She used it to protect herself. She used it as a defense against other people, who would only hurt her in the end. She armed herself with an icy shield, trapping herself in and keeping others out. Weiss was raised to be a proper young woman, and she wouldn't let anybody get in her way.

At least, until she met Ruby.

Ruby came in a blazing fire, melting what defenses she had until there was nothing left. Ruby held her tight and never let go. Since then, Weiss has felt... _different_. A good different. She can't help but feel this sense of warmth in her life.

She's warm, even when she's laying on the cold ground and there's little hope for anything new on this mission. She's warm when she's surrounded by her teammates. When she knows that Ruby's nearby. In fact, she's on watch at this very moment. Even now, Weiss can hear the soft clicks of her scythe and every once in awhile, a distance sigh or murmur. She can hear the slight breathes of her teammates across from her, and the occasional howl from a stray Grimm. It's far from cozy, but it's as secure as it gets in the middle of a war zone.

At this rate, she'll never get any sleep. Five years before Weiss would have never imagined that she would be where she is now -- in the middle of an abandoned city, protecting some crazy professor. She should be resting, yet she can't. Weiss would much rather be back in her bed at Beacon. She could be sleeping in a comfortable bed, but now she's laying on the ground, wide awake and reminiscing about life and who knows what.

It's stupid, but Weiss can't help it. Life's unfair. She remembers the day they were sorted into teams. The crushing realization that she wasn't leader, and that someone as young as Ruby had already surpassed her. For a long time she felt anger. Hate. Disappointment. Her performance was top notch, but her father wouldn't hear of it unless she was the very best. She didn't want to face him knowing that she'd worked all her life up to this moment.

And failed.

Sometimes Weiss still wishes that she was in Ruby's place. Because she'd live up to her legacy as a Schnee. Because she would finally stop feeling inadequate compared to the rest of her family. Some of those feelings still remain, but now she's glad that Ruby's the leader. Weiss has learned far more than she ever would have if their roles had been reversed.

Ruby taught her friendship. She taught her compassion. She taught her the value of other people, not as a tool but as a companion. Weiss never realized how lonely she was until she met her. Ruby's her best friend, even though she might be hard pressed to admit it. She's changed her life. For the better.

Perhaps one day she'll find the courage to tell her everything. Ruby deserves far more than an stuck up snob. She'll go far, and Weiss only hopes that she'll be able to keep up.

(And knowing Ruby, she'll be that one that grips her tight and drags her along.)


End file.
